Evil Dead:Ash vs SpiderMan
by Drac39
Summary: What happens when Sam Raimis two most successful franchises meet up...
1. Chapter 1

New York City 2005

It was midnight,and the huge city of New York was surpirsingly quiet.A light was on in the huge Osboure Manor.Harry Osbourne stood in his fathers massive study,which was easily the size of a public library.The wind blew through,and the moon shinned through the massive windows.Harry hadnt slept much recently,now that he knew who Spider-Man was.

"Peter how could you" he said to himself,in the endless halls. He poured himself a glass of scotch from a liguor cabinet,next to a desk,the desk belonged to his father.He had not cleaned out his fathers belongings,and the desk looked just as it was before he was killed.A picture caught Harrys eye it was of Peter,and himself at his high school graduation behind them stood Norman Osbourne wrapping both of his arms on the two boys shoulders with a smile of joy.

"Im sorry Peter he said to the picture,I have to kill you,I have to end this madness" Harry heard a horrible cackle out of nowhere,frightened he tripped and banged himself on a bookcase.A book fell and hit Harry on the head.

"Damnit!" he said as he rubbed his head.He picked the book up and was about to throw it,he looked at it.The book was _Studies of the Occult in Anicent History _by Raymond Knowby,the book was old and the date of publication was 1978,it had obviously been there a long time. Harry had nothing else to do so he picked up the book and began to read.

Detroit

Ash Williams punched his card in,another day of work was over at S-Mart.Ash was now the oldest employee working for the discount department store. Sadly Ash knew S-Marts days were numbered.The store had been failing to draw customers now that a Wal-Mart just opened a few miles away.Hed be out of a job soon enough and it wouldnt be easy finding a new one.Ash had been made into the town looney,the guy kids would tell stories about,and the guy the adults would gossip about.No one believed his story and he was all most tried for murder,but was let off because there wasnt enough evidence that would hold up in court,everyone around the town knew he did it though,he was made to be the O.J Simpson of lower Detroit. Who would believe my story,Ash thought to himself,demons possessing his friends,doing battle in the middle ages.Of coruse the ordeal was the only thing Ash had now people would ask him to tell the story or show his metal hand.People had developed legends on that too,the most popular being his sister Cheryl cut it off in defense.Ash got out of his train of thought and put on his coat,and began to walk home.Ash sighed it had been five years since his beloved 73 oldsmobile delta had died,it was sitting in a storage garage.Ash couldnt bear himself to get rid of it.Ash walked to his apartment door and put his key in when his landlord Ted appeared out of a corner.

"Wheres my rent money Williams?"

"Listen I get payed on Thursday youll get it then."

"No ghost or goblin will prevent you from paying me will they Ash?"

Ash ignored the insult and opened his door,his apartment consisted of a fridge,a toliet,and a bed.

"I could have been a king" Ash said to himself. He thought of the glory he had had when he defeated the deadites,he thought of the castle,and he thought of Shelia.Ash sighed and jumped on his bed and fell asleep.

Peter Parker sat at a corner cafe with his fiancee Mary Jane Watson.He had finally revealed himself to her,if it hadnt been a life or death situation,he probably wouldnt have.Peter felt a huge weight off his shoulders for the first time in his life he was somewhat free.Mary Jane was beauitful,she was no longer the untouchable girl next door,she was Peters lover.Peters train of thought was broken.

"When will we have our wedding Peter?"

"Soon Mary Jane soon,the Bugle isnt paying what it once did for pictures of Spider-Man"

"We said money wouldnt matter Peter"

"I know but I want to make our wedding as special as it can be."

Mary Jane took a sip of her coffee.

"Have you decided on your best man yet?"

"No"

"Why not Harry?"

Peter had never told anyone the truth about Norman Osbournes death,about what he was in his final months.Harry hadnt returned his calls.

"Ill talk to him."

Just then the police sirens began to move past the cafe.

"Ill see you at six"

"Dont wait up."

Peter ran into an alley and ripped off his street clothes becoming Spider-Man...


	2. Chapter 2

Peter flew through the streets,until they eventually reached an apartment complex in an older neighbor on the wrong side of the tracks.Peter jumped in front of the cops.

"Thank goodness your here Spider-Man,a man shot and killed a few people in there" an older cop told Peter, Peter nodded in resonse

and walked to the walls.

"The landlord says hes mentally challenged be sure he doesnt hurt himself or you." Peter had nearly climbed to the top when his spider sense rang hard,he jumped in a window,and saw the man pointing a gun at a woman and her child.

"Thank God save us Spider-Man!" said the woman grapping her child tightly.

"Put the gun down fella" Peter said to the armed maniac.

"Your far too arrogant Spider-Man,a foe is coming to New York that you could never defeat!"

"Why kill innocent people then? Why not leave this foe to me?"

"When this evil is unleashed they will wish they were shot!"

"Why dont you come with me to the police, they can help you."

"You dont get it do you!"

"Tell me what is there to get"

The maniac shot Peters arm.Peter grasped it in pain.

"You will have it worst of all Spider-Man,when you try to combat it." the Maniac then turned and blew his brains out.

The woman walked up to Peter.

"Are you all right? I can never repay you."

"Dont worry about it" Peter jumped out of the window and with his good arm shot a web to return home.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash woke from his dream world to his life. He looked at his alarm clock, 9:00.

"Shit! They said theyd have my ass if I didnt start getting there at 7:45." Ash ran to his closet quickly put on his s-mart uniform,ran to the kitchen and gulped down a cup of coffee and ran out. When he walked out of the apartment building a man in a business suit was waiting for him.

"Ashley Williams?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Im Bart Hamilton,I represent Oscorp"

"How much money do I owe ya?"

"None at all,have you ever heard of Harry Osbourne?"

"I might of"

"Well hed like you to meet with him,hes in the Oscorp office in Detroit"

"Listen pal Ive got to get to work I cant afford to take a sick day."

"Mr.Osbourne will completely reimburce you"

Ash shurgged

"What the hell."

Osbourne the name sounded somewhat familiar.Ash stepped into Hamiltons car.

"Oscorp is that robotics company right"

"Were more of a military technology company but we have a robotics division"

"You were the ones that funded that madman,what was his name Octoivas?

"Otto Octavius was a brillant man but he let his exiperment get the best of him,we had trouble in the stock market naturally they blamed us"

"Osbourne? Didnt he make Premiere's power list?"

"Indeed he did placed number 34 we could have had 33 though"

The Driver stopped at an office complex

"Here we are sir"

"Thanks Bernard"

Ash followed Hamilton through the impressive lobby decorated in marble stone into an elevator and eventually into the confrence room. Harry got out of his seat and walked up to Ash.

"Im most pleased to meet you.Im Harry Osbourne."

"Yes I know"

"I trust you met Mr.Hamilton hes my lawer and he will be joining our discussion today."

Ash was confused.

"Im at a loss what excatly are we discussing."

Harry let out a smile

"Im one of the richest men in the U.S.You know Mr.Williams I wouldnt fly out to meet a blue collar department store worker to discuss real business"

Ash knew what Harry meant.

"Fascinating man Knowby,his work was most interesting,its a shame he didnt live to get to study his last and greatest find."

"Listen Id rather not talk about this."

Harry nodded

"I know they laughed at your claims but I believe them to be true,I want you to tell me everything about what happened in the cabin."

"Im sure youve read the police file,its all in there"

"Oh I have read it many times but Id rather hear it from your mouth."

"Those days ruined my life Mr.Osbourne and I would rather not tell anyone even if they pull in wheelbarrows full of cash!"

"Thats too bad Ash I was going to make a business deal with you."

Ash was suddenly interested again.

"How so?"

"Well I was going to offer you a reward if you gave me the location of Knowbys cabin.Its all but lost now."

"How big of a reward?"

"More than you can imagine"

"I dont know Ive got a pretty vivid imagination."

"Name your price."

Ash knew he could take advantage of this kid.

"Four million." Hamilton who had been silent the whole time erupted in anger.

"Four Million! Thats mad!"

"I tell you what you go to Tennessee and bring me Knowbys belongings to me in New York and its a deal."

"Two million now and the other two when I get to you in New York"

"Deal"

Ash could hardly hold back his joy.

"Har,Ill need to use your phone."

"Bart bring Ash a phone."

Harry walked over to a liqiuor cabinet and poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Can I offer you a drink"

"Why not" Ash replied.

Hamilton returned with the phone.Ash punched in numbers.

"Delrich Mechanics this is Dick speaking"

"Its time to resurrect the Classic Dick"


	4. Chapter 4

1Peter returned to his apartment, Mary Jane was asleep and he didn't want to wake her. He walked to the bathroom in agony. It was times like these when Peter regretted becoming Spider-Man.

_With great power comes great responsibility_

Uncle Bens last advice chimed in his ears, Peter grabbed a fork and tried to pull the bullet out. He squealed in pain.

"Damn!" The bullet popped out but it caused Peter to bleed all over his bathroom. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the wound. He walked to bed and pulled some of the cover over himself.

Peter woke up and turned to his clock. 12:30 PM. He walked to the kitchen and began to brew a pot of coffee.

"Lets see what Jonah has to say now" he said to himself as he picked up his copy of the Bugle. SPIDER-MAN CAUSES SUICIDE OF KILLER. He laughed to himself and his slid the paper over. Mary Jane had left a note.

Call Harry. Mary Jane was out with Aunt May looking for a wedding dress. Peter had asked Jonah if he could have the dress from the called off wedding, Jonah being the cheap bastard he was refused. Peter picked up the phone.

"Hello Franklin is Harry in?"

"No Sir hes still on his business trip Ill tell him you called" Harrys butler replied

"Why wont you take his calls?" Franklin asked as he hung up.

"I dont pay you to ask questions"

"Sir with all do respec-

"Thats enough Franklin!"

Franklin sighed.

"Is there anything I can get you sir?"

Harry gulped down the last of his glass of scotch.

"As a matter of fact there is"

He took the glass and refilled it. Harry had been inhaling the drink as late. Franklin who opposed drinking had tried hinting to Harry to try getting some help but he knew if he just plain told Harry he had become an alcoholic he would get fired.

"Here you are."

"Thank you Franklin"

"You know sir all this isolation and scotch isnt the best for your health"

"Franklin try to correct me again and I will properly put you in your place!"

"I dont need this!"

Harry sighed it wasn't his butlers fault that his grief had taken over his life.

"Your right Im sorry maybe I do need help."

Franklin didn't bother to give a response because he couldn't predict what Harry would do or was capable of doing if he offended him.

"By the way before I forget" the butler passed Harry an envelope. It was an invitation to Peters wedding.

"Franklin go home enjoy the day." Harry looked at the invitation. He wouldn't just kill Peter he'd make him suffer just as he was made to. Harry knew how to make Peter suffer he knew all too well how to.

"M.J and I are going to have a hell of a time!"


	5. Chapter 5

1Ash was driving along the interstate he had just passed the Tennessee border. It wouldn't be long before he reached Knowby's cabin. He took a sip from his S-Mart Diet Cola, the stuff tasted like garbage but he knew he wouldn't be drinking it for long. Ash felt uneasy it troubled him to think about what Osbourne wanted the Necronomicon for, he was obviously desperate look at the amount of money he gave him. It also troubled Ash that a rich man like Osbourne couldn't find the cabin, the real estate records were in the police files. Ash took a deep breath he didn't have to think now he was rich, yes it wouldn't be pleasant going back to the cabin but it wouldn't take long. He looked at his car it was back to full form he had it repaired and waxed it looked just like it did when Ash first bought it nearly 30 years ago. Ashs thoughts were interrupted by his growling stomach he stopped over at a Ma & Pa dinner. He sat down and ate a cheeseburger smothered in grease. The waitress came by to refill Ashs cup of coffee. He might as well ask for directions it had been 25 years.

"Excuse me Miss how far is it to the Knowby cabin?" The waitress gave Ash the look he expected.

"Why do you want to go there?" The waitress said in a sarcastic tone.

"Id prefer to keep my reasons to myself if you dont mind"

"I wouldnt recommend going there are wolves in the woods, the cabin pretty much has been deserted since the murders, a college kid went on a dare but he was found shaking violently in fear on the side of the road next day."

Ash sighed paid for his cheeseburger and left. The moon was out it was a full moon one of the brightest he had ever seen. He was fixated on it and surely enough a wolf howl echoed through the forest.

If Ash didnt know any better he could have sworn the howl sounded like his sister Cheryl screaming

"Ashley"


	6. Chapter 6

1Harry grabbed a set of keys and pulled a book out of a library. It was all most as if it was a Mad Scientist film a door way opened. A huge safe stood in the passage, Harry entered the combination and it opened.,the suit stood there. It was green, ugly and it gave Harry shivers. Harry didn't know why his father had it but he clearly wanted Harry to use it. Harry would use it in his crusade to destroy the thing the city he grew up in loved, the man Harry loved, the man who would kill his father and ruin Harrys life. Harry knew he couldn't just kill Peter that would be far too easy and unsatisfying. Harry had to ruin Peters life and have Peter beg him to kill him. The thought of Spider-man kneeling before the green suit in tears gave Harry a smile. Harry put on the suit. He felt an odd feeling looking through the yellow eyes. He felt like he was betraying himself, but it felt right. His father was a good man and he had to make his pain go away. Harry knew that once the mask was on his sense of morals his ability to judge right and wrong would be gone. There would only be one thing left his will his determination to see Peter Parker suffer and die.

_I'm sorry for the shorter updates I've been busy expect the bulk of the story to start soon._


	7. Chapter 7

1Jonah Jameson walked into his office. He was still larger than life and had an all most monopoly grip on the newspaper industry in New York if not the U.S. He had a reason for his success of course, Spider-Man. The desk was filled with foolish nick nacks and papers with no real purpose. Some said Jameson's desk was dirtier than some of the reporters. Jameson opened one of the drawers and took one of his cheap cigars and light it. Hoffman his nervous assistant came in.

"Sir-

"Dont sir me Hoffman get over here! Did you bring the sales numbers?"

"Yes of course" Jameson snatched the paper. His emotions went immediately downhill. He nearly choked on his drugstore cigar. Jameson struggled to come up with a smart-ass threat to the disappointing sales numbers

"What the hell is this!"

"Well your still in the lead sir."

"I dont get it! Im delivering them the crooked crawler."

"Youve been playing with the same story for all most 4 years."

"What I am I supposed to tell him to do Hoffman! I dont think hed be open to suggestions to boost his image!"

"Well Peter's been-"

"Parker! Get him in here!"

"Hes on an assignment." Jameson sighed

"You tell him to get him in here as soon as the sun rises or he is fired!"

"Sir hes getting married"

"I didn't ask for his biography." Hoffman walked out with a displeased look on his face. Jonah knew he had made him pissed off and was glad to do so. The day was coming to a close at the Bugle the last stories were being turned in and reports were leaving. Jonah took a sip of cold coffee from the morning, and put on his coat. Jonah closed the doors to his office and walked out into the newsroom. The remaining people were working on the edition for the following morning, A recently hired reporter who was Jameson's butt kisser walked up and assured him his article would be an example of stunning journalism. Jonah actually felt sorry for the kid he knew the editors would butcher his article, but he humored him saying he'd read the copy he personally printed out for him. A crowd was beginning to form by the elevator, but Jonah could get a spot on the next ride down. These people were mainly classified editors and he could push them to the side. After all he reached the parking garage he realized he was still holding on to the article he was given he ripped it up and threw it and continued to his limo. Jonah approached his limo and opened the back door, to his surprise there was a cloaked figure sitting there. He didnt know whether to be afraid or to stand back from some sort of prank.

"Ben who the hell is this wacko?"

"He's dead. This wacko killed him." Jameson walked back only to trip over the corpse of his dead driver, his skull was crushed in..

"Come closer we were never properly introduced. You know I owe a lot to you."

Jonah was at a loss of words.

"How so?"

"Every great mad man has an alias, and you gave me mine" The figure ripped off the cloak and bursted out of the limo. It was the Green Goblin.

Jameson's reactions came out all at once, he threw his wallet at the Goblin.

"Here take my wallet! What ever you want just please dont kill me!"

"There are two kinds of monsters Jameson, the respected one whose weapon is his checkbook and his foul tounge and the masked one whose weapon is-

The Goblin took out an orange bomb.

"Please don't kill me! Please!"

"Do you know what the weakness of the first group of monsters is?" Jameson continued to plead for his life.

"When they cant bribe someone or destroy them mentally they are powerless." The Goblin took the article Jameson had just thrown out.

"You know you disgust me! It would please me greatly to kill you right now but you serve a purpose."

"What is that?"

"Do you know what makes people remember Jack the Ripper? Or the Zodiac Killer? They wrote to the papers and boasted about their evil doings. I am going to do the same. We seem to have a common enemy Jonah, Spider-Man. Your going to publish my articles and my prospective on Spider-Man will be the Bugles perspective. In fact the Bugle will be mine We are going to destroy the public's love for the pathetic web swinger and when he is at the lowest he can be I am going to kill him."

Kill Spider-Man? Without Spider-Man the Bugle was doomed.

"What if I refuse?"

"Ill make you wish youd never been born! I know there is only one thing worth more to you than money, your ape of a son. I won't kill you Jonah. That would be too easy. Im going to kill your son in front of your eyes and you'll be in the corner watching." Jameson was so stressed he felt like throwing up.

"Expect the first article shortly I have to wait for a delivery before I can write it. In the mean time I have to re-introduce myself to the city of New York." The Goblin through the crumbled up paper at Jonah and hopped on the glider and flew off.

_Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy. Im a casual Spider-Man fan and I hope Jonah_

'_s dialogue rings true he was hard to write._


	8. Chapter 8

The bridge was there, the same as it had been in 79. The bridge to hell would be the bridge to his salvation. Ash parked his car on the side of the road and opened his trunk. The forest was filled with fog. It seemed to want to _welcome_ Ash back.

"...A double barreled Remington. S-Mart's top of the line..." The wood was sturdy enough to walk on, but the bridge still seemed fragile and breakable. As soon as Ash took a step onto the Tennessee dirt, the stub where his right hand filled with a sharp pain. His metal replacement shot off life a rocket into the forest. The spirits were alive and well but there was no point turning back, too much would be at stake. The road to the cabin was covered in fall leaves. Ash grabbed his flashlight and switched it on. The light pierced through the fog and revealed a clearer path. Ash followed it for a mile or so.

"Its gone they must have torn it down" Ash said breathing heavily. He sat down and fell through leaves. He was in the basement of the cabin. The place where he found the Book of the Dead. He had to find it again it was somewhere in here. The cabin had been visited since he left it.,there were beer cans among the leaves. The crunching of the leaves stopped Ash steeped on a bone. Without hesitation he threw the leaves off it. It was a skeleton, and in its grasp was the Necronomicon.

"What were the words again? Klatu Verata Nicto" The skeleton loosened it's grip Ash quickly grabbed the book

"Nice of you to come back Ash." The skeleton spoke it was Scotty.

"Your not real!"

"Thats not something you say to your best friend!"

"Your dead" Scotty's skeleton deeply insulted by the comment grabbed Ash.

"SO WHAT ELSE IS NEW!"

"Leave me be?"

"You know your real ought to join us" The skeleton bit Ash's right stub.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Ash fired a bullet at the skeleton and it broke into pieces. He looked at the stub it had a scar. He vomited on the floor.

"What would that kid want with it!" Ash stood trying to collect his breath. His stub hurt. Ash looked down a horrible claw was growing out of it.

"No! NO! NO!"

Ash woke up it was still night. He must have tripped or fainted because he was in the cabin's basement. The claw wasn't there but the Candorian dagger, necronomicon and Knowby's tape recorder were.Ash hadn't found the dagger or the recorder but he wasn't going to ask questions. He wanted to get out as soon as possible. The fog was gone now and the full moon light up the night sky. Ash heard the wolf howl again and he could swear it sounded like his dead sister...

_Sorry for my recent lack of updates but school's been in the way_.


	9. Chapter 9

"Is Jonah in?"

"No Peter he wont be coming in today."

Peter handed Hoffman the folder containing his photos.

"Peter wait up"

"Yes?"

"Be careful,Jonah is in a particular bad mood. The Bugle is starting to come down in sales, and if you want to keep your job Id try to find a way to keep Spider-Man fresh."

Peter nodded as he walked to the elevator. He would be visiting Aunt May today. Mary Jane who was steadily getting work as an actress bought Uncle Ben's house and gave it to her. He stepped out into the city. It was cold, polluted and un welcoming. In his childhood Peter thought the city would bring all sorts of opportunities. It was his hell now that he was Spider-Man. He devoted his life to saving people he did't know, and now he would be fired because Spider-Man couldn't sell newspapers. Peter got boarded the subway train. He was trying to repay a penance which he knew he could never do.

"Give us your purse!" a man with a knife was about to cut a lady waiting for the train/

Peter sighed and ran to the washroom and became Spider-Man.

"Drop the knife!" The criminal ran dropped the purse and ran away. This happened sometimes.Spider-Man's image was enough to scare people away now. Which was good because Peter was exhausted.

Peter rang the doorbell of his childhood home.

"Peter come in,come in."

"Im sorry Im late Aunt May."

"No worries no worries." The smell of Aunt May's famous beef stew was in the air,it was Peter's favorite when he was young.

"You shouldnt have."

"Mary Janes' told me you havent been eating much and perhaps this will get some food in your stomach."

Peter sighed. He needed times like these. He had come to the point where his amazing abilities were more of a curse.

"Have I lived a good life?"

"Peter what kind of question is that? Of course you have."

"I cant stop thinking about Uncle Ben's last advice to me. I dont think I can live up to it."

"Peter your Uncle loved you, he wouldn't be disappointed in you. No he would be proud he would love to see you get married and have the life you have now. This is a joyous time in your life and it should not be spent searching in the past for the answer to a question you all ready know "

Peter smiled and took a spoonful of his lunch. The radio was on in the back round.

"The Green Goblin long thought dead, has come back and has killed several people. The NYPD is urging people to stay indoors."

Peter jumped out of his chair and sprinted to the door. How could this be? Norman was dead.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to run an errand. Ill call you tonight."

Peter pulled out his key to Aunt May's car and sped out of the driveway. He had to find out who this new Goblin was and stop him before he could follow in the footsteps of his predecessor.


	10. Chapter 10

1Ash was out of the forest. The sun was slowly rising. Hopefully his fear of the forest would pass when the sun rose. At night the deadites evil flourished. The car appeared at the top of the hill. He ran to it as fast as he could. All of a sudden out of nowhere a wolf appeared on the dark trail.

"...Dont let him have it Ashley..."

"Cheryl?"

"...He's mad Ashley, he cant control it..."

"Cheryl!" Ash ran towards the wolf

"...No one can control its evil..."

"Cheryl Im coming."

"...People will die..." the wolf vanished before Ash could reach it. He sighed, had it been his dead sister? Or was he truly insane? Why was he helping this Osbourne? The book brought nothing put death to whoever had it. Ash knew he was being selfish. Osbourne's intentions were most likely evil. Cheryl was right people were going to die, innocent people, innocent people like his friends, innocent people like his true love Linda.

"People will die" Ash said to himself. He tried to think of a reason to justify what he is doing but he couldn't find one.

He stopped thinking about the subject and put the keys in the ignition. He didn't want Knowby's artifacts near him, so he opened the trunk. The Book's hideous face stared at Ash. It's evil face seemed to have a smirk on it. Ash gave a disgusted look and threw a blanket over Knowby's belongings. The car started and he drove out of the woods that ruined his life, and most likely would ruin his life again. He didn't look back and he hoped that he would never have to see the woods ever again. The forest was starting to seem less foreboding as the sun began to rise. Ash dialed the number Harry gave him as he got out of the woods.

"Hello Osbourne?"

"No this is Franklin his butler. Whom may I ask is calling?"

"Ash Williams, I have his- Ash didn't know what to call it "package"

"Oh of course" Franklin hadn't been given the full details about this Williams character. He had only been instructed to let Harry know if he called.

"Is Harry in?"

"Not at the moment"

"Tell him to give me a call, Ill be in New York as soon as I possibly can." The sun was completely up now and Ash finally felt a sense of security. Ash needed sleep, but he wasnt sure he wanted to, because he was sure to have horrible nightmares. Ash got on the highway and began to search for an all night hotel.

"Sure"

Franklin turned to the television. It was a News Bulletin.

"The Green Goblin has re-emerged. People will remember that The Green Goblin killed several people four years ago. He was never caught and police thought him to be dead..So far hes killed seven people but he claims that he will stop once Spider-Man comes."

The NYPD followed The Goblin under his glider. The city was hectic. Police were trying their hardest to prevent The Goblin from killing again. The police ordered citizens to stay indoors.

They followed him as closely as they could.

"Any word on where Spider-Man is?" A NYPD Lieutenant yelled into his radio.

"We havent seen him" The NYPD helicopters stood close to the Goblin.

"Keep the Goblin away from the high rise apartment buildings." The Lieutenant replied to the copter.

"Stay close but not too close we dont want to get hit." an officer said to the pilot.

Peter parked Aunt May's car in a garage. The Goblin was near. Without hesitation he put on his Spider suit in the shadows, jumped out and swung. The Goblin was in sight, he was going to attack the copter.

"Will you be able to take him down?"

"I should be able to." The police men loaded his gun, he fired and missed.

The Goblin laughed at the attempt. He flew his glider closer to the helicopter to taunt the police.

"Good try, hopefully your next one will be more successful or your copter will be smoldering ash on the side of the road."

Another police officer on the copter took out his gun hoping to bring down the Goblin.

The Goblin saw this, another attempt to lure Spider-Man in. Surely he knew of the attacks by now

"Ive told you! Deliver Spider-Man and I wont need to kill you!" The Goblin removed one of his orange bombs from his belt. Spider-Man saw this, The Goblin wasn't paying attention. Spider-Man took the opportunity and swung and kicked the Goblin off his glider. The Goblin pressed a button on his suit and his glider flew under him to catch his fall.

"Nice of you to show up Spider-Man, I knew there was no better bait for a Spider than the fresh blood of innocent civilians."

"Its me you want not them" The Goblin let out a laugh. He knew he would spit out cliches like these.

"Dont worry your time to die will come eventually"

"Give it up now while you still have a chance!"

"A chance? The Spider-Man is going to give me a chance! Hysterical!" The Goblin flew his glider full speed straight into Peter. Peter jumped out of the way.

"This encounter is nothing more than practice!" The Goblin pulled out his bomb.

"Show me your worst."

"Pathetic until the end!" The Goblin threw his bomb at a playhouse, Mary Jane's theater.

"What's wrong Spider-Man! Is poor MJ going to have to end her little fairy tale?"

This Goblin knew his identity. Peter didn't respond to the taunting, he swung at the Goblin again, and punched his face.

"You know your reputation exceeds your actual skills!" The Goblin punched Peter.

Peter swung and kicked the Goblin again but he kept his balance.

"You are pitiful"

Peter left an opening and The Goblin took it and punched Peter down. Peter fell down 7 stories before the Goblin flew by and grabbed him by the arm.

"Youll die in time but not now" The Goblin threw Peter on the roof of an apartment complex.

"Well meet again Spider-Man!

Peter got up his back hurt like hell, but that didn't bother him. Mary Jane was in mortal danger. This Goblin obviously knew Peter's weakness. He had to send Mary Jane far away until he could stop this Goblin. This Goblin was not like Norman Osbourne. Peter knew that he had a personal vendetta against him. For the first time during his career as Spider-Man he believed his life was in actual danger.

_Im sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy._


	11. Chapter 11

1Ash finally made it to the outskirts of New York City. The car ride seemed to be eternal and the book's presence tortured Ash for the nearly 1000 mile trip. New York City, Detroit was like a suburb compared to it. Ash hadn't been outside of the Midwest in his life except for his time travel escapade. Even Ash who had faced reanimated corpses had some fear of the size of the Big Apple. He had a fascination with the Statue of Liberty when he was a kid so he knew about the city and its landmarks. The traffic was backed up and he hadn't quite reached the main part of New York but he was glad to be done with his trip. Ash's thoughts were interrupted by his stomachs cries for food.

"Damn" The traffic began to pick up the pace and Ash began to look for a corner fast food restaurant. He found a McDonald's, never before had the golden arches seemed so appealing. Ash picked up his cell and entered Harry's number as he chewed his Filet O Fish.

"Hello?" Harry's voice seemed tired and irritable.

"Ive got the book. When do you want it?"

"As soon as possible!" Harry's voice abruptly switched to a tone of excitement or madness, Ash couldn't tell.

"Listen this book isn-

"Save me your lecture I didn't pay to you to hear it." Harry gave Ash the address and after an hours nap at a hotel he drove off to Osbourn's mansion. It was huge Ash had never seen a house that big in his life. It had a gothic feel to it. Ash felt a feeling of sadness as he entered, it seemed more like a funeral parlor than a home to Ash.

"Hello Im here to see Harry."

"Ah yes Ash Im Franklin, Harry's in the study Ill show you the way."

Harry's butler Franklin escorted Ash to Norman's study. It was huge and filled with books and expensive decorations. Ash was an avid reader but even he doubted that any man could read all these books. Most of the titles were obscure and sounded interesting.

"Where is the Necronomicon!" Harry appeared out of the corner with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Impressive study, it's bigger than all the houses Ive ever lived in" Ash's joke had no effect on Harry.

"Dont get jittery I have it." He pulled out the box of the artifacts from Knowby's cabin.

"The translation is on the tape recorder. It's what awoke the spirits"

"Franklin see that Ash gets his money and send him off." Ash was getting nervous, Harry was obviously obsessed with what was in the necronomicon.

"Forgive Harry sir, he hasn't been the same since his father's death"

"A Father is an asset." Ash's father hadn't spoken to him after the weekend at the cabin, he had died 10 years ago. Ash was told his father believed he murdered Cheryl and the others.

"Do you know what Harry wants with the Necronomicon?"

"He wouldn't tell me. He's been very isolated these days. He doesn't socialize much and he's been keeping away from his old friends."

A new chapter in Ash's life had begun, he was rich. Yet a feeling of guilt flooded over him, there were only five people that night. Ash knew for sure that Harry had evil intentions. What would happen if the Necronomicon was unleashed on New York one of the biggest cities in the world? Ash's conscience was biting at him. Even though he would probably regret it, Ash decided to stay in New York to see if any dead things came crawling back so he could be there to send them back to hell.

Ash parked his car and without a moment's worth of hesitation opened the trunk. He pulled out his chainsaw and _boomstick. _ He put a cloth over the items and brought them to his hotel room. He attached the saw to his hand, and aimed the shot gun out.

"I still have the quick draw." Ash said to himself in a pleased tone. The memories of the villagers came back to him.

"Primitive screw heads" Ash snickered to himself, the memories of Sheila came back. This was another reason he hated thinking about the Necronomicon. He missed Sheila and would all ways regret coming back to the life he has now.

He raised the saw up to his face and took a deep breath...

"Groovy"


	12. Chapter 12

1"You said this couldn't wait. What the hell is so important it can't wait until tomorrow?"

"Professor Long I wouldn't deceive you this is the greatest artifact youll ever set your eyes on. This will make Carter's excavation of Tut's tomb look like nothing."

Harry lead the Professor of History into his study.

"Your going to have to put aside everything youve learned." Harry took out the Necronomicon. Long gasped.

"It -it does exist" Long suddenly looked pale.

"Your going to translate it for me Long."

"No please I can't" Osbourne smiled.

"You dont believe the stories do you? The thought of a respectable man like yourself believing ancient ghost stories is laughable" Long found his breath.

"Normally Id agree with you but documents exist from the Middle Ages which told the story of demons which were called deadites rising from the dead murdering villagers. They were stopped by a so called "Chosen One" from the future" Osbourne laughed to himself he knew this was true and he knew Long didn't know about Ash.

"Come now Long that could very well be a fairy tale."

"I doubt it. It was written by one of King Henry the Red's personal scribes. It all appears to be very true. The document suggests that this Chosen One had a sword which hummed and would cut faster than any blade from the time, and it provides a vivid description of a weapon that sounds excatly like a shotgun. Im not sure if we should mess with the book. "

"I tell you what Long well find out together. History is a pursuit of truth, this book could very well be a forgery." Long nodded and took out the book.

"He who reads from this will give the damned license to take control of the flesh of the living. These creatures will possess powers beyond man and will be allowed to fulfil their unholy desires."

"Read it in it's original tongue Long"

"It says we need to sacrifice a human life to appease the spirits." Osbourne smiled

"Franklin! Continue Long."

"Yes" Franklin walked in

"Have a seat over there by the Professor". Long looked somewhat puzzled.

"Continue Professor."

"Cunda astratta montose eargrets gutt nos veratoos canda amantos canda!" The lights broke. Long gulped.

"Please Mr.Osbourne what do you want to accomplish by-

Franklin jumped and bite Long's throat, blood was gushing out of the throat.

"Fuccckkk!" Long uttered with his remaining breaths. He was dead before he hit the floor. Harry jumped to the side. Franklin was obviously possessed by one of the demons. His physical appearance hadn't changed much but his eyes were a pale white and his skin was green.

"Franklin? Franklin stay back!"

"I live again!" The demon walked towards Osbourne soaking in his fear with each step.

"Why did you dare to release us mortal? We will feast on your flesh! Your soul will suffer for eternity."

"No I have the Necronomicon! It's yours I can help you!"

"Why would We need the help of a pathetic worm like you!" Harry couldn't bring an actual reason to mind.

"The Chosen One! I can bring him to you! I know what he did!" The possessed Franklin stopped in his tracks.

"Ash...

"I can find him I have resources."

The demon sighed

"You may be of some use. Come we have much work to do"


	13. Chapter 13

1Peter walked to the door of his apartment. He was able to afford a much better one than what he had before. As he opened the door his back abruptly began to hurt horribly.

"Peter!" Mary Jane rushed to grab him before he fell.

"My back it's been killing me" Peter walked to the couch with Mary Jane holding him up right and fell face down on it. The Evening News on TV echoed in the background. A press conference with a NYPD detective was being shown. Peter had briefly encountered the man before and he seemed nice.

"Detective is there any word on if this is the Green Goblin from four years ago or is this the work of a copycat?"

"We aren't sure yet but we won't leave out the possibility that this is the work of the original Goblin."

"What about the rumors that the Goblin's weapons were supplied by Oscorp. Is Harry Osbourne a suspect? His butler and Professor James Long were last seen with him and they've both gone missing."

"I've spoken with Harry and his records have indicated that the suit the Goblin wears and his glider were stolen from Oscorp several years ago. We are ruling him out as a Goblin suspect. Franklin Donovan and James Long are no longer missing, I spoke with them the other day. We are however looking into the Oscorp employee records. We believe that this Goblin defiantly has an association with Oscorp."

"Have you considered bringing in Spider-Man for questioning? He seems to have a connection with the Goblin"

"Spider-Man has been an asset to this city. All our evidence contradicts him being involved with the criminal pursuits of the Goblin." Peter turned off the TV.

"That's all I need now. Jonah will probably run a story about my reuniting with my old partner.

"Peter I think you should give up being Spider-Man for a while." Peter slowly got up, his back pain slowly went numb.

Peter took a breath to ease the remaining pain and replied

"Mary Jane you know that is out of the question. The Green Goblin has resurfaced the city needs me now more than ever."

"Peter please listen. Day after day you come home with new injuries and the old injuries are killing you."

"I'm fine Mary Jane the pain goes away in time. None of the injuries I've received as Spider-Man ever hurt for long." Mary Jane sighed

"Peter Spider-Man isn't the only reason. We've put off our wedding for too long. I need a definite answer on when our wedding will actually happen I deserve an answer." This was a touchy topic. Peter wanted to give Mary Jane an answer he really did. The fact that he couldn't give her one killed him. She did deserve an answer.

"Mary Jane please don't do this to me! You promised you would wait, we will get married as soon as possible."

"Circumstances have changed Peter-" Peter broke into it before she could finish.

"Yes Mary Jane they have. I want you to get out of town your in danger. The Green Goblin knew who you were" Mary Jane had a look of surprise and shock after this.

"This is precisely why you need to stop being Spider-Man. We can leave New York, your in danger too."

"We've been through this the people need me."

"That's your Uncle talking not you. Peter he wouldn't want this. I know he would want you to protect yourself. I know you loved him very dearly and you feel that by being Spider-Man you can vent the guilt you feel for not preventing his murder but he wouldn't want you to take it this far he really wouldn't. This character knows your identity. His main goal is obviously murdering you."

"Mary Jane you know I am able, you know I can protect myself."

"Peter this isn't about you anymore. I'm pregnant."


	14. Chapter 14

1Harry stood in the massive chamber with the deadite leader who had possessed Franklin. The deadite was unpleasant to look at, he maintained Franklin's physical structure but the creature's skin was beginning to decompose.

"Harry you promised us the Chosen One and you haven't delivered him yet. My patience is wearing thin and I don't see any reason for keeping you alive if you can't deliver Ash!"

"He hasn't cashed any of the money he was paid. Apparently he isn't as greedy as I had thought."

The possessed Franklin grabbed the dagger next to the book.

"I'm going to stick you like a pig!"

"Your impulsive temper is what killed you last time."

"Last time?"

"I know you were the one who lead the Army of Darkness against Ash." The creature smiled, and Harry saw his teeth threw the rotten skin.

"Your knowledge is admirable Osbourne. However if I were you I would be worried, because you will not be able to talk your way out of this!"

"I think you over estimate Ash's power. There is another warrior you should worry about." The creature snarled

"Who?" Harry threw a file of newspaper clippings of Spider-Man to the monster.

"He'll stop at nothing to destroy you and foil your plans. I'd say the best way to bring out Ash and Spider-Man is to set a trap." The deadite nodded.

"This character will indeed pose a threat. We must make sure Ash and him never meet...

Jonah Jameson sat in his chair with a pale look on his face. The Goblin had kept his promise, his first letter stood on the desk.

Dear Jonah,

The city will be going to hell soon, it is your choice if your son John goes with it. I want you to fire Peter Parker and make sure he doesn't get a job with any of your rival newspapers. Hopefully I will not have to sign my next letter in your son's blood.

-The Green Goblin

"Mr.Jameson Hoffman told me you wanted to see me." Jameson sighed.

"Yes Parker have a seat. I know we haven't gotten along over the past few years but I need to thank you for turning this paper around."

Peter had a little smirk on his face, perhaps Jonah had finally grown a heart.

"Gee Jonah it's funny you should mention that I was going to ask you for a raise...

"Parker your fired

"What! What did I do now!" Jonah had to think of an excuse to fire Peter.

"The paper isn't doing as well financially and I can't afford to keep you on."

"Bull shit! I've seen the sales numbers!"

"Parker get out of here before I call security." Peter walked out of the office clenching his fists."

Jameson knew he had gotten rid of the paper's primary money source. He didn't know how he could stop Peter from getting a job with another paper and if he gave the pictures to a rival paper The Bugle's sales were about to plummet down.

"Mr.Jameson?" Hoffman stood above Jameson's desk.

"Yes Hoffman."

"Eddie Brock is here to see you sir."

"Good send him in." Brock was a large man, he had imposing muscles and was clearly proud to show them off in the thin shirt he had on..

"What do you want Jameson?"

"Brock I have a new assignment for you. Brock you are going to follow Peter Parker where ever he may go he will lead you to Spider-Man."


	15. Chapter 15

1Eddie Brock walked into a corner coffee shop. His anger was boiling over as he thought over his new assignment. He had been fired for not being able to deliver pictures of Spider-Man. The assignment was damn near impossible though, the hero moved faster than a cheetah on steroids. Brock's life has been on a downward spiral since Spider-man entered it.

"Parker that son of a bitch!" Brock abruptly yelled as he sat down. Brock's mind had been fixated on his hatred for Parker and the Web crawler ever since he was fired. He ruined me, I should be the main photographer. The Bugle was mine until the web crawler came into the picture. His anger began to consume him but he had found several ways to mildly vent his anger, his faith and lifting waits. Brock was massive and he had earned the nickname of Hercules at his Church.

"What can I get you sir?"

"Pure black coffee." Brock noticed an older man reading a copy of the Bugle in a corner booth.

"Spider-Man: Here to Harm"

"Jonah's finally putting truth into his articles." Brock said with a slight grin. Sirens went off in the back round.

"The bug needs his photographer." Brock slipped a five dollar bill on the counter.

"Didn't even get to drink my coffee."

Peter heard the sirens and quickly changed into his Spider suit. They seemed to be coming from central park. The weather was decent for the most of the day but the sky was now pitch black, and gray rain clouds were forming everywhere.

The trap was set. The deadite Ash stood in the center of the park with the necronomicon under his shoulder. The NYPD surrounded him and the corpses of his fresh prey.

"Put your hands in the air." The creature did not comply.

"Gun him down" The police squad gunned the deadite down, but it got up. Franklin's body was horrible to look at now,it was full of bullet holes and a black substance which could be called blood oozed all over.

"Gentlemen you are nothing but a nuisance to me. Now if you'll excuse meCunda astratta montose eargrets gutt nos veratoos canda amantos canda!"

Lightning struck everywhere. The city was in complete darkness and nothing could be seen or heard.

"Awake my minions serve your master! Bring him the Chosen one!" The police firing squad were now possessed deadites.

"The city is yours! Feast on the flesh of the living! Bring me the Chosen One!"

"Hey Ugly I'm right here!" The deadite Ash turned around and there stood Ashley Williams. The possessed Franklin snarled.

"You might want to shorten your dramatic speeches" Ash fired two shots into the deadite's head. The black blood spilled out at Ash but he jumped away before it could hit him.

"The chosen one!" The deadite police men ran to attack Ash.

"Step away officer's nothing to see here.!" Ash shot through the leader of the squad. Spider-Man swung in and tackled Ash.

"What are you nuts!"

"No Bruce Wayne I'm on the level and by the way nice outfit."

The deadite Ash got up but he couldn't move at all.

"You must be Peter Parker. I've heard an awful lot about you. Feast on the spider boys!" Spider-Man swung into the deadite Ash and punched his bottom jaw off.

"This body is all used up. Mind if I have yours!" The deadite bite into Peter's arm leaving the black goo everywhere.

"Come on Clark Kent, get me out of here and I'll bring you up to speed on what's going on!. Peter nodded and grabbed Ash.

"Hang on" The two swung out of the park and into the skyline.

"We'll meet again Spider-Man" the deadite leader said to the wind. He then turned to his new deadite servants.

"We have an army to build.


	16. Chapter 16

1Peter and Ash stood in the living room of his apartment. The sky was black as ebony and it was only 12 in the afternoon.

"You seem to be the expert on what's going on. What are we up against?"

"Hell in it's purest form. Were dealing with evil beings called deadites. They are demons from the dark ages that can now take over the flesh of the living."

"That sounds too far fetched to be true" Ash smiled

"Yeah says the guy who can spin spider webs. The definition of what is real has been changed boy. That's our disadvantage, at least that was my disadvantage twenty seven years ago."

"Twenty seven years ago?"

"Some friends and I bought a cabin in the woods. The cabin's previous owner had brought the necronomicon to the cabin to study. We stumbled upon his research and awoke the spirits ourselves. I was the only one who survived that night and even I didn't come out in one piece." Ash pointed to the stub where his hand had been.

"Who would have the nerve to bring this evil to New York one of the largest cities in the world?" Ash sighed.

"I could. I was desperate absolutely desperate and a wealthy man named Osbourne offered me four million dollars if I could locate the book for him. That guy obviously let the spirits free."

"Osbourne! Harry Osbourne?"

"Yeah have you heard of him?"

"He was a good friend of mine." Just as Peter let out his response Mary Jane entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late work was hell tonight. Who's your friend?"

"Mary Jane this is Ash" Ash's breath was taken away by Mary Jane.

"Pleased to me you Ash."

"The pleasure is all mine" Ash replied as he grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss.

"Ash I think it would be best if we paid Harry a visit." Ash nodded.

"Peter before we go I need to have a talk with you." Ash walked with Peter to his bedroom.

"Peter I need you to assure me that you will devote yourself to helping me kill the deadites." Peter sensed hostility in Ash's voice.

"What's wrong? There's something your not telling me."

"I want you to get Mary Jane out of the city before it's too late."

"I would Ash but it is too late. The National Guard has blocked off the city. They think this whole thing is some horrible thunderstorm."

"Peter there's no turning back now. You can't trust anyone not even me. The deadites will eat at your emotions. They see beyond your little red mask. They have the power to look into your soul. Their attacks will be psychological as well as physical. If they take over Mary Jane I want you to promise to do what is right."

"Are you saying I'll have to kill her! Your mad!"

"If it comes to it yes."

"You don't understand Ash. She's pregnant with my first child."

"So was Linda...


	17. Chapter 17

1"We interrupt this program..." Peter turned towards the TV.

"Turn it up Ash"

"The Governor of New York has declared a state of emergency. Mobs have formed through out the city and chaos has erupted in the streets. Eyewitness reports say that these groups have literally ripped people to pieces with their teeth. These mob members can be distinguished by their bizarre physical features which experts believe are caused by a widespread disease. The National Guard has been called in to contain these people. Citizens are advised to stay indoors and lock their doors. As all ways when breaking news breaks out we break in. Stay tuned for further details...

"It's begun the deadites are taking over. We won't be able to do much now."

"Come on! What do you mean by that! I thought you fought them before!"

"Do you think it was easy! I fought about hundreds of them and barely made it out alive! How do you think we'll last against millions! These monsters are like nothing you've ever faced Clark Kent, They won't go away when you squirt spider goo at them!" Ash sighed as he entered Peter's quest bedroom.

"I'm sorry." Peter replied as he walked towards his desk.

"I can't get the black of the costume, It's all most as if it's fused together." Peter walked to the cupboard in his kitchen and pulled out some white paint.

"Finally Spider-Man will be fresh again" Peter said with a laugh. He painted a new Spider-emblem on the chest and the eye holes, the suit bubbled a little bit when the paint touched it and then the paint settled in as if it too fused with the suit. Mary Jane walked in.

"Peter we have to leave. There are buses that will take us out of the city. Don't do what your thinking about doing Peter." Peter sighed

"Mary Jane I have to stay-

"No Peter you don't! You know it's suicide if you do! Stop thinking about what your Uncle Ben would have wanted! Stop thinking about what the city needs!"

"Please Mary Jane! Please don't do this to me I need you-

"No Peter Parker I need you your unborn child needs you! I don't need Spider-Man! I need you to come with me before you get yourself killed! I need you to decide once and for all who you really are Peter Parker or Spider-Man!" Peter sighed

"I'm sorry Mary Jane I have to stay." Mary Jane nodded with tears in her eyes.

Mary Jane shook Peter's hand.

"Go get' em tiger." he said as she closed the door to her home.

Mary Jane had slipped her engagement ring in Peter's palm. He clenched it in his fist and threw it at the closed door.

"Come on Ash I think it's time we paid my old friend Harry a visit!"


	18. Chapter 18

1"This one will do fine. Lock up the other hosts for now" Franklin's possessed corpse looked over a young man not much older than twenty. The deadites had set up a layer of sorts in Harry's mansion. The feel of Harry's chambers became repulsive as these monsters could not even be looked at without a sense of nausea.

"I all ways enjoy possessing the healthy and youthful." and with that the young man became host to the spirit of the deadite leader.

"Osbourne how long before we have my men armed? Ash will be here soon and he is bringing this Spider-Man with him." Harry's eyes widened.

"Spider-Man will be with them?"

"Yes,It's most unfortunate that they were able to team up, but no worries."

"No worries?! I don't think you understand how powerful Spider-Man is!" The leader quickly snarled at Harry

"Don't use that tone with me mortal! I can quickly use you as a host!" Harry quickly went back into the corner realizing his mistake.

"Forgive me."

"I sense that you have a sense of hostility towards this Spider-Man. Am I correct" Harry gulped.

"Yes he killed my father." The leader laughed.

"Revenge the weakness of the mortal souls. Have you given any thought to what will happen when his blood spills by your blade?" Harry stayed silent

"Osbourne I want you to give your complete loyalty to me and I will see to it that Spider-Man will undergo an eternity of suffering with you in the corner." Harry didn't know what to say to this, there was a part of him that knew it was evil but he couldn't deny that he was intrigued by this proposition.

"Your strong Harry unlike the other mortals. I will see to it that Spider-Man will not only die but he will die not as a hero but as the thing he hates most."

"What does he hate most?" The leader smiled.

"He hates us Osbourne he hates us." The security alarm went off in the backround.

"They've arrived."

"I don't like this Peter. The house was too easy to break into. This guys a fucking wacko and I really think he's going to screw us over"

"Maybe we can talk some sense into him. He's a good person at heart but his father's death has warped him." Ash sighed as he entered the massive study.

"Do you smell that? It's the stench of death." Ash hardly had time to finish his remark as the Goblin came swooping in on a glider,breaking the mirror which led to his layer.

:"Too late for you to make up for your sins Mr. Williams but I thank you for bringing the bug to me." Peter jumped to his side to aid Ash.

"Give it up Osbourne. You have no idea what the Necronomicon can do." The Goblin let out a laugh in response and quickly swooped into Ash knocking him out.

"Harry I haven't come as Spider-Man, I've come as Peter. I want to help you."

"Well _buddy_ I've come as the Goblin not as Harry!" The Goblin picked out a bomb from his belt and flung it at Peter who noticed a strange tingling on his chest. His newly painted black suit quickly sprang out from under his undershirt and covered his entire body as if by magic. Peter didn't even question this as he sprayed a thicker black web at the bomb.

"Well if you really want to play it the hard way I'm game." Peter webbed the balcony and swung in at a high speed that caught the Goblin off guard and knocked him off his glider.

The Goblin quickly got up.

"You killed my father!"

"Your father was slime just like you!" The Goblin extremely angered by that remark dove in for a punch but Peter's spider sense alerted him just in time and he grabbed his arm.

"Give it up Harry, I don't want to hurt you."

"I rather you'd kill me in cold blood like my father than to let me live on some pathetic heroic sense of mercy."

"Harry I'm your friend. I can help you. You're a good person and you can undo...

"Shut up with your Uncle's crap!" Peter acting on impulse twisted Harry's arm to it's breaking point.

"Go ahead kill me Parker!"

"No it would be far too easy to kill someone so beneath me!" The leader watched in the shadows.

"It's going exactly as planned...

_**Author's Note:After the craptacular Spider-Man 3 I had to continue this story to give this character some dignity. As you have probably guessed I'm playing with the symbiote/Venom story here and rest assured there will be no disco struts or Topher Grace.**_


	19. Chapter 19

1Peter stood there stunned at what he did. He had defeated Harry and yet went in for the kill. Harry lie there as he fainted in his pain. Peter had ripped his arm to the point where the bone could be visible.

"Hello there son." Peter turned to see his Uncle Ben stand there.

"Your not real."

"Who's to question what's real and what's not Peter. I'm proud of you..."

"Stop it! You monster!" Ben morphed back into the hideous Leader.

"Hello Peter. Your friend Osbourne was right to put you in such regard. I'm sorry I didn't believe him" The Leader stepped over Harry.

"He has so much hate in him. You know I promised I'd let you kill him but I think it would be too much of a waste to let you die."

"I won't help you...

"Choose your next words carefully because I could literally squish you like a bug right now." The leader smiled, a cruel smile. "Pardon the pun."

Peter sighed.

"Your thinking about your Uncle aren't you. Yes Peter I can see into your soul. Why did you become this character Peter? Did you really think you could do good? Or are you still the boy with your dying Uncle in your arms seeking vigilante justice?"

"I know what you are."

"Yes I'm sure Ash did a great job of telling you. Funny isn't it to have a department store low life know so much about the truth."

"The truth?" The Leader smiled.

"You have as much capacity for evil as you do for good Spider-Man. I think one day we'll see eye to eye on a lot of things. Now If I were you I'd wake Ash up and take him with you to Queens because Aunt May is going to be in a great deal of trouble soon...


	20. Chapter 20

Eddie Brock broke into Peter's childhood home. He hid in Peter's childhood room. The room made him let out even more of his hate toward Peter. He had been careless in his photography since Spider-Man came on the scene. Now he had this perfectly planned out, he would set a trap for Peter. Aunt May was in danger due to this epidemic that had swept across the city, and Peter being the good Samaritan he is would come to her rescue, Brock would come out of the shadows and force Peter to reveal Spider-Man's true identity to him. If Peter hesitated or refused, Brock had a loaded hand gun at his side. He didn't plan on using it, but he liked the idea of making Peter fear him.

Peter swung into the alleyway between his house and the old Watson one. The costume seemed to realize that Peter wanted to change surroundings and it became a black overcoat on impulse. Peter slowly put Ash down on the curb.

"Come to your senses Ash. Wake up!" Ash slowly came out of what was plaguing him.

"I'm too old for this Spider."

"I don't really sense any trouble here. Perhaps that monster was lying."

"Help me up and be on your guard."

Brock heard the commotion and rushed toward the alley. Sure enough there he was. Brock barely ever spoke with Parker, but he made it his obsession to know what made Parker tick.

"Hello Peter." Peter turned right away.

"Oh you startled me. Who is that? Show yourself."

"You don't even know my name do you? I've been cursed by yours for four years now!"

"Brock? What was it? Fred Brock?"

"Edward Brock! Edward Brock Jr!"

"Calm down Eddie, We need to get inside, the streets aren't safe."

"And I was under the impression that Spider-Man kept the streets safe."

"Please calm down Eddie"

"Tell me who he is, only then will I calm down!"

"I can't do that Eddie" Eddie grinned and pulled out his handgun.

"I'm taking the pictures now. Jonah wants me, your nothing anymore. Now your going to tell me who he is!"

"Put it down!" Eddie acted on impulse and emptied the first bullet into Peter. Ash who remained silent this whole confrontation pushed Eddie on his back."

Eddie didn't hesitate to empty a lot of what was left in his ammunition into Peter. The bullets had no effect though, the symbiotic suit bounced them off like armor.

"You freak you fucking freak! Die!"

Peter grabbed Eddie and put pressure on his neck until he passed out. Peter spun a web to encase Eddie for the time being. Ash and Peter looked over their would be killer until Aunt May's loud piercing scream interupted their train of thought. Peter's emotions signaled the suit that it was time to become Spider-Man. They rushed up to Aunt May's bedroom to discover it drenched in blood.

"Where is she?!"

"They've taken her"


	21. Chapter 21

1"Peter...

Harry awoke from his pain. The room was empty the deadites had abandoned him. The room lie quiet as the grave. Hell was on the loose and Harry knew he was responsible for it and yet he didn't question his actions. Something was about to happen, these deadites were going to do something that would leave the city if not the world in darkness. Harry wondered if the mayhem had all ready happened and he had just slept through it. His mind raced with terrible thoughts of suffering not on Peter but on himself. These thoughts were either glimpses of clarity or the further clouding into madness that had caused him to seek the help of these demons. He looked to the memories of his Father to guide him through the darkness but Norman Osbourne was too far away, he couldn't remember his father at all. That drive wasn't there, his hate seemed to vanish. Harry had to find someone anyone the silence was starting to irritate him.

"Hello? Show yourself" The deadite leader came out of the shadows quickly after Harry had let out his call.

"What is your path now Osbourne? You've begun to wear out your use."

"You tell me what you intended to use me for and I'll tell you my path."

"Osbourne you tire me. You know very well what we intend to do. We want to wipe out your race and rule them like Gods. Your race is inferior and we our the answer because we are eternal. We have lived through the ages in torment and now we have our chance to inherit the earth. Tell me Osbourne how do you fit in here?"

"I made my side of the bargain very simple. I want Parker dead."

"Death is only a roadblock Harry. Look at me! I'm the cure for death! Why your father is among us Harry, his twisted soul has lingered in our hell."

Harry was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to think about the ghoul's strange ideas.

"You plan on killing me aren't you?"

"Your smarter than I thought you would be Osbourne. Yes I plan on killing you and your mortal enemy shall be at my side when our apocalypse comes to fruition."

"Go ahead kill me!"

"It's not as easy as that my friend. Killing a man is far too easy but making him suffer is an art in and of it's self. Do you want to know how your father died Osbourne?"

Harry lay quiet accepting his fate.

""He died a coward, a back stabbing coward, and his death was not at the hands of Peter, he died by his own incompetence."

Harry quickly defended his father's honor.

"You're a liar!"

"No no no, and it gets Peter. Your father used his dying breaths to beg to Peter not to tell you about the monster he had become. He was the Goblin Harry, he murdered people for his own selfish reasons, but he loved you and that is what made him weak. He went to murder old' MJ because she had abandoned you. Peter swore that he would comply to your father's dying wish because he pitied him and because you were his best friend and he loved you!"

Harry was at a loss of words.

"Good bye Harry, Go to hell and die a little each day."

Harry quickly took out the bomb from his belt and threw it at the host for the Leader's disgusting soul. The body quickly turned into ash.

"HAHAHAHA" The cackle that had lead him to the lair came again.

"Hello Son" There he was Norman Osbourne alive and well and not confined to the mirror.

"I've come to you Harry, you've freed me."

"It's a lie"

"No it's not. I've loved you and you've defended my honor. I've all ways been with you like I said and I've made you stronger. You need to avoid the deadites and finish what you set out to do. Peter Parker has to die and I will help you in your quest."

"I grieved for you all this time and I wanted Peter dead because he took you away from me"

"I'm here now and we can kill him together. The torch has been passed, you've made me proud"

"Is this truly what you are? My father was.." Harry couldn't finish it.

"What did you do as the Goblin? Did you truly murder to the point where you died by your own blade?"

"Harry does it really matter anymore? Yes it is true but now we won't the mistakes I made. We will fight together, we can over throw the Leader and control his army to do our bidding." Harry still couldn't talk.

"He want's Spider-Man because he knows he stopped me before. He knows we can destroy him together. We have an arsenal of weapons those pagan monsters never dreamed of."

" I just don't know...

"Fate brought us back, why do you think you found Knowby's book? You freed me!"

"I wanted justice I wanted you back. I nearly killed myself wanting you back..

"And I am back Harry come to me."

"No! You've tortured my soul for too long and now I have to redeem myself" Harry took the last bomb in his pack and sent his father Norman Osbourne back to hell.


	22. Chapter 22

1"Hoffman!" JJ Jonah Jameson stood perkier and alive as ever even if the world seemed to be dying.

"Yes sir"

"An evening edition, I want an evening edition out."

"Sir are you mad?!"

"No I'm smart. The other papers refuse to send people out into that mess. People still want the news my friend and they'll be one only option for them to turn to."

"Look at the newsroom sir. Hardly anyone is here."

"It doesn't have to be long, and I have our angle. Spider-Man! Where is he in this mess? Do you know where he is Hoffman?"

"Well no sir-"

"I'll tell you where he is! He caused it. Think whenever one of these freaks shows up Spider-Man is all ways there. The world didn't used to have creatures of this proportion until that webbed menace showed up!"

"Sir he probably has left New York."

"Nonsense, I know him all too well. He's here and he's waiting to make his move."

"Sir as great as this all sounds, we have no way of getting pictures of Spider-Man"

"What?"

"You fired Peter and Brock hasn't shown up for work since well when the skies turned black."

Jonah thought to himself.

"The Goblin when was the last time he was seen?"

"Well really only when Spider-Man battled him in that huge show"

"Get Parker here right now! Tell him I'll pay him triple what he was making before. I want photos and I want them pronto!"

Hoffman dialed Peter's number on his cell. The ring continued until the answering machine popped up.

"Nothing, he's probably gone too."

"Damnit, Hoffman you go and you get me Parker."

"Sir what about this mess? It's all most impossible to go anywhere in this darkness"

"Hoffman I will more than make it worth your while. I want photos."

Hoffman gulped and went to his car. He was upset but he knew that he was probably going to be safe. These creatures hid in the shadows, if he stuck to the main roads he could reach Peter's apartment in good time. He put his keys in the ignition and checked his gas, he had enough to get there but getting back could pose a problem. Jonah had better make this worth his while. It wasn't often that he took gambles but when Jonah was persistent he would be willing to give large sums of cash away. People were largely hiding indoors and the ones that did go out onto the streets brought guns with them. Hoffman had his doubts about how many papers Jonah would manage to sell in this mess in fact for the first time in his career he thought his eccentric boss had finally snapped. Spider-Man had more sense than to stay in the city. Hoffman only stayed because he thought the Bugle building would be the safest place to wait this terror out. The army had declared marital law but they stood on the border of the city and above it in their planes, their presence was only to make sure this thing didn't leave and spread. The ride there was surprisingly uneventful and now he figured he had enough gas to make it back to the Bugle. He parked in the middle of the road, it was a nice luxury to know that the streets were deserted and that he probably wouldn't get a ticket. He walked up to the door of the apartment building, it was locked and the lights were dim but he could tell that people were merely hiding. He pressed the intercom button for Peter's apartment, no answer.

"Peter? It's Hoffman from the Bugle" No answer.

"Peter are you there?" No answer.

"Peter?" Great, Hoffman thought to himself, the trip had been in vain and Jonah probably wouldn't pay him without the results he wanted.

"Who is it?

"Peter?"

"Who is it?" The intercom asked again.

"It's Hoffman."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Just to talk." The locked buzzed, and Hoffman walked through the door. The building was life less and Hoffman couldn't help but feel nervous that these creatures were hidden within the corners. He took great precaution and carefully took his steps until he reached Peter's apartment number in what seemed to be the longest climb in his life. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Hoffman, don't you remember?"

"What the hell do you want?" Hoffman gulped, Peter was out of his usual routine.

"Well I was um coming on behalf of-

"Don't say another word, get in here before you get yourself killed!"

"Well thank you" the door creaked open and Hoffman walked in. The room was darker than the outside.

"Peter where are you?" He felt a large hand sharply grab him from behind.

"Here have a seat."

"Well I'm glad your all right Peter." no answer, he couldn't make out Peter's face.

"You know it's a little dark in here Peter, can't we turn on a lamp or something."

"No it's too fucking bright outside." Hoffman took another gulp.

"Is this a bad time?"

"What a question to ask when you see what's going on out there! Yeah it's a really fucking bad time Hoffman! Spill it tell me why you've come!"

"Well Jonah-

"What the hell does he want?"

"He's willing to offer you-

"I'll pass."

"Are you sure?"

"Jonah's a bad man Hoffman, he's hurt people, most of all you."

"Well I appreciate your concern Peter but I'm fine"

"Are you sure? You've taken his abuse for so long, I could make him stop, I could teach him a lesson."

"No no Peter it's okay."

"Well I just thought I'd offer it to you."

"Well I surely-"

"Aren't you my friend Hoffman?"

"Yes why?"

"Your afraid of me now"

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just that the chaos outside has really taken a toll on my nerves."

"Your full of shit Hoffman."

"No I really am not"

"Yeah you are. If what was going on outside truly scared you, you wouldn't have come as Jonah's message boy to get me to take pictures."

"Well I guess your right Peter, it's just that your-

"What am I Hoffman?" Hoffman had seen enough, he slowly got up and was ready to step out.

"Peter I just don't know-

"Tell me what I am Hoffman."

"No I can't, I have to leave"

"Hoffman I want an answer. Don't make me yell at you like the fucking dog you are."

"Please just let me leave"

"Tell Jonah that I'm going to take your leash now!"

"Peter is that liquor I smell on you?"

"Yeah it keeps me warm."

"Peter are you by yourself here? Where's Mary Jane?" There was silence, silence like that before a storm.

"What did you say to me Hoffman?!"

"I said where's Mary Jan-" Peter had it, he grabbed Hoffman by his throat and pushed him into the wall with all his strength.

"Nooooo! Peter for God's sakes I'm sorry!" Hoffman's face was covered with blood and tears and his bones were broken. Peter stood over him, ready to deliver the fatal blow.

"I'm your friend Peter! I've been your friend for years! Get some sense into your head!" He just stood there.

"Peter don't kill me! I have a wife, I have a family just like you! Please for God's sake please!"

Nothing, the same lifeless face stood there.

"Peter think about Mary Jane, think about your Aunt May and-" The final blow was given by Peter's fist, Hoffman's skull was crushed but that didn't satisfy him he punched it repeatedly until the face of his old friend was unrecognizable. Blood was everywhere, and the black suit came to life again and covered his body with an all most orgasmic feeling. He yelled at the top of his lungs but it didn't come out as a yell, it was a growl like that of an untamed beast. Peter turned to a mirror, his face! Where the mouth piece had been stood a set of canine incisors and a long slobbering tongue. He laughed and let out another large growl.

"Peter!" Ash found Peter completely knocked out on his bed.

"I thought you had died."

"So did I"

"What the hell happened to you, I was sure you had died."

"I don't know I had a horrible nightmare."

"Well I'm glad your all right, I found a body in the front room, his skull was crushed. I thought that the deadite that broke in killed you too...


	23. Chapter 23

1Ash took a deep breath. He knew that Parker was beginning to lose his mind, and he would eventually have to dispatch of him as he had to do to all those he cared about. Peter was sweating buckets on the bed, he seemed to be in a state of deep hallucination, screaming incomprehensibly about his Uncle, his Aunt but mainly Mary Jane. Peter wanted Mary Jane beside him more than he wanted to live. Ash sighed, he brought this upon the world. It was foolish to believe that he and this kid had a chance of repenting his greatest sin. What good would Osbourne's cash do now? Ash took a bullet and loaded it into his shotgun, which in brighter times he called his boomstick.

"I'm sorry son, I've failed you and everyone." He was going to relieve Peter of his suffering and then realize he had all ways been a coward and end his own.

"Mary Jane- Where is she?!" Peter got violent again and jumped out of bed. The black suit sprung to life again and he pounced out the window, but not before Ash grabbed onto his leg.

"Where the hell are you going costume kid?!"

"Mary Jane! Where is she?!" He swung and swung vigorously into the darkness.

"Where the hell is she?!"

"Get a grip! She's not coming back to you like this !"Ash hung onto the leg with his dear life. The shotgun lay in the leather holster, the round still in it.

"Get off! I can't find her!"

"She's gone! You let her go!" Peter had heard enough, he grabbed Ash and began to strangle him on the side of a building. Ash thought fast and took his good hand and plunged it into one of the eye holes on the costume. As if by black magic the costume expanded and began to cover Ash's hand and pulled in.

"AHHHH!!" Intense pain unlike any Ash had suffered before, it pulled in mercilessly. Peter seemed to come to a bit of sense and released Ash from the grip of the black goo and grabbed him in the strangle hold again.

"I'm sorry Ash, I have to kill you! I have to find Mary Jane. There's no good left worth defending." Ash smiled his equiptment strapped to his back fell to the side.

"Good, Bad, I'm the guy with the gun!" and with that Ash fired into Peter's torso. He winced in pain and let Ash fall to his certain death below, but Ash wouldn't die. Harry Osbourne swooped in on his father's glider and grabbed him.

"Look's like I came in the nick of time" Harry donned the Goblin suit but he did not wear the mask that concealed his identity and gave him his ominous nature. Ash didn't know what to think, here was someone who was a murderer and who went mad.

"Let go of me! Drop me for all I care!"

"Oh no, we've both done too much wrong and now we have to make things right."


End file.
